


Como si fuera un sueño

by Inky_pawpaw, Jawn_Jawn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_pawpaw/pseuds/Inky_pawpaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawn_Jawn/pseuds/Jawn_Jawn
Summary: Despertó solo, desorientado, sin saber qué había pasado ni donde estaba, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, porque que al final, todo lo que recordaba no era más que un sueño…A fin de cuentas él no era más que un tipo normal, como siempre lo había sido, trabajo y vida común. Así resumiría su vida, pero eso no significaba que no podía soñar a lo grande, un novio guapo, amigos, algo diferente a lo normal.Genji no era el unico que podia tener cosas bonitas.





	1. Hanzo

No había pasado mucho rato, o al menos eso sentía Hanzo al momento en el cual despertó en el mismo lugar donde estaba pero algo andaba mal, se sentía raro y extraño.   
Jesse no estaba, ni los dragones o la manta que los cubría, lo habían dejado ahí durmiendo y quién sabía dónde se encontraría ahora. Ya más despierto, miro de lado a lado a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación bastante parecida a lo que recordaba tenía en Hanamura. La cama baja y ordenada, los cuadros de oleo, la caligrafía en las paredes, las cortinas de papel, incluso podía ver como su cuarto se encontraba más arriba de los otros, aun asi habia algo inquietante en ello.

Se levantó lentamente de su lugar y estiró el cuerpo, para ir directo a la ventana a tomar algo de aire. Justo cuando llego al borde una sensación de mareo lo invadió. No recordaba que estuviera tan alto, no así, no en un departamente en lo que podía ser un octavo o noveno piso. Al cabo de unos segundos dio una vuelta hacia la entrada de la habitación algo acelerado. Se sentía cansado, confundido, incluso con un ligero miedo sobre qué ocurría, pero eso no lo detendría de moverse por el lugar en busca de su amado.

Cruzó la puerta y no encontró a nadie,  ni mucho menos recordaba que la base fuera así. Ana, Mei, soldado, Winston, Tracer, ni los demás, todos parecieron haber desaparecido. Tampoco encontró rastros de sus comunicador, ni de Jesse ni los dragones. Todo era inquietantemente normal y tranquilo, nada parecido a la base en Gibraltar.   
Se tomó unos segundos para recordar si había olvidaba algo, cualquier cosa que le recordara que había ocurrido o porque estaba ahí y no en la base. Terminó por rendirse y dobló en la puerta a su derecha en lo que creía ser un baño.

Al entrar encontró un baño limpio y perfumado, de esos que le recordaba que estaba en Japón, no en Gibraltar. Se refresco las manos y el cuello, quería sentir algo de frío, que la sangre circulara y finalmente terminó por mojarse la cara...

La toalla cayó al piso dejando una expresión de terror en la cara de hanzo, su brazo, el tatuaje, los dragones ya no estaban...


	2. Genji

Estaba tirado en el sofá viendo las noticias desde que despertó, había cambiado absolutamente todos los canales y fue incapaz de encontrar algo interesante, la televisión era deprimente la mañana de los sábados.  
Para su desgracia las noticias tampoco eran muy interesante, ya habia visto por lo menos una siete veces que Overwatch volvió de su importante misión en África, además tampoco es que dijeran algo que cualquiera podía deducir.  
Las cámaras se centraban en el grupo más conocido, con Morrison y Reyes siempre a la cabeza, por alguna razón los periodistas pensaban que si los mostraban en pantalla la gente se quedaría por más inútil fuera la información que estaban dando. Aunque por la gente que se veía en el público quizá eso fuera cierto.  
Los discursos del Comandante Morrison eran eran para quedarse dormido, su sonrisa de famosa no combatía esas palabras somníferas. Reyes no era muy diferente, años de servicio lo habían suavizado hasta perder toda furia que su imagen presentaba, ahora era tan solo era poco comparado a lo que solía decir frente a la prensa. Jesse Mccree era algo mucho más provechoso para la vista, aunque mantuviera la boca cerrada. Había escuchado fuertes rumores de lo que podía hacer con la boca abierta.  
El joven se escondía detrás de sus superiores, aunque eso era casi inútil por su tamaño. Prefería el perfil, sus ropas negras típicas de Blackwatch, en vez del colorido uniforme de su homónimo.   
"¿Qué es lo que planean hacer ahora?" Preguntó una reportera.  
"Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones" Respondió el comandante Morrison.  
"Volverán al servicio después de eso ¿Han considerado retirarse?".  
"Es algo que pasa por mi mente".

No siguió escuchando la entrevista por el sonido de la caldera funcionando, eso significa que su hermano mayor había despertado. Planeaba sacarlo de una vez de esta casa para que disfrutara un poco de la vida.  
"Anija" Lo llamó por el otro lado de la puerta "Se que estás así".  
Solo que no hubo respuesta.   
"Oye no me asustes así ¿Pasó algo? Puedes contármelo hermano” Pregunto preocupado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos serán un poco cortos en un principio, así que mientras las cosas sigan así publicaremos mas de uno.


	3. Hanzo

Se miro un poco más en el espejo inspeccionando su cuerpo. Sus brazos y pecho no se veían tan fuertes como antes, no dejaban de ser impresionantes, pero era como si no hiciera ejercicio hace bastante; incluso su ropa se veía distinta, era como si todo hubiese cambiado.  
Escucho la voz de su hermano y eso le devolvió la tranquilidad, esperaba verlo ahí en la sala con su traje llamativo en un sillón pero lo que encontró le sorprendió. Genji estaba en el sillón, sin heridas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mirándolo con expresión extraña.

"Anija ¿pasa algo? Tu cara está más horrible de lo normal" le pregunto algo intrigado.

"Genji... ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué le paso a los demás?"

"¿Los demás?... Anija, solo estamos nosotros ¿o acaso olvidaste que nuestra madre ya no vive aquí? deja de actuar así, me asustas"

"Pero... ¿Y la base? ¿La gente de Overwatch? ¿Jesse McCree? ¿Ana Amari?"  
La voz de Hanzo se agitaba con cada nombre que mencionaba.

"Pufff... ¿No me digas que has vuelto a soñar con ello? Anija, vive tu vida, ellos son estrellas y están solo en la tele. Aquí estamos nosotros y si sigues metido en esta casa comenzaras a volverte loco.” Genji lo miraba extrañado, incluso se podía notar algo de compasión en su mirada, luego continuo. “Anija, fue solo un sueño, aunque tienes buenos gustos, McCree es un bombón de primera. Hoy estaba en la tele y si lo vieras... Ese hombre es un deleite para la vista."

Se quedó perplejo parado al frente de Genji. Estaba absorbiendo la información, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y que todo había sido un sueño. Se piñizco los brazos para saber si estaba soñando, se apretó con fuerza las manos, la cabeza, buscando algo que lo hiciera despertar, pero nada de eso ocurrió...  
Estaba ahí solo con Genji y era lo único que tenía en estos momentos.  
"Genji... Creo que tienes razón. Me está haciendo mal estar aquí, necesito algo de aire ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin salir?"

"Descontando hacer las compras, trabajar e ir al gimnasio... Creo que hace unos cuantos años, 4 o 5. La última vez que te invite a una fiesta terminaste golpeando a uno de mis amigos y desde ahí nunca más te obligue."

Pensó en lo triste que sonaba eso, en como vivía encerrado en esa casa con su hermano sin ninguna otra persona.  
"Genji, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"

"La verdad no, pero si quieres salir le hablaste a la persona indicada Anija"

Una sonrisa inquieta se dibujó en el rostro de Hanzo, era tiempo de dejar esas fantasías atrás y salir al mundo real.


	4. Genji

Estaba bastante sorprendido con que su hermano quisiera salir, era un verdadero acontecimiento, pero no lo iba a desaprovechar. Su hermano le agradaba bastante, claro que le gustaba tomarle el pelo, solo que igualmente amaba pasar tiempo con él.

"Te voy a llevar a un muy buen lugar, te aseguro que ligaras con todos los chicos" Conocía un muy buen bar en la zona sur de la ciudad, era algo costoso así que solo iba en los momentos especiales y claro que este lo era.

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Anija, te conozco desde siempre ¿Como no voy a saber que te gustan las pollas?".

"Oh...".

"Te preocupas demasiado, hasta mama lo sabe, lo que me recuerda que no la haz llamado en días".

"La llamaré mañana".

"Más te vale".

Su hermano también adoraba a su madre, él lo sabía, simplemente le costaba hablar con cualquier persona, incluso con ella. Era imposible no quererla, una mujer que se escapó de Japón para evitar que sus hijos tuvieran el destino de un Yakuza. Se los llevó a Estados Unidos cuando el apenas tenía cuatro, por lo que no recordaba mucho, pero por lo que le había contado Hanzo no sonaba nada lindo.

"Anija ¿Quieres desayunar sobras?" Le preguntó al recordar la pizza que había dejado la noche anterior.

"Puedo preparar arroz".

"Demasiado japonés".

"Somos japoneses".

"Por sangre, con suerte se hablar el idioma".

"Está bien, comamos pizza, pero a la hora de la comida me dejaras preparar algo".

"Trató".

Se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron juntos a mirar la tele, esto es algo que solo podían hacer los fines de semanas, ya que sus horarios no coincidían. Dormía durante las mañanas y en la tarde se ganaba la vida tocando en muchos bares diferentes con sus amigos. Para él era su forma de vida y le costó mucho que su familia lo aceptara, en especial Hanzo.

"¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?" Preguntó su hermano.

"No, fin de semana libre, pero el siguiente estaré ocupado".

"Que bien".

"Deberías ir a verme a tocar algún día".

"Podría ir".

Apartó la mirada de su hermano para ver la tele, otra vez apareció Jesse McCree en la pantalla, esta vez tenían un plano de muy cerca "Anija mira, es el hombre de tus sueños".

"A ti también te gusta" Comentó avergonzado.

"¿A quién no?" Se río al decirlo " ¿Es tú tipo de hombre? Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien así".

"No tengo un tipo, me gusta la gente agradable".

"Pero que sea bueno a la vista no estaría mal".

"También".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez me tocaba subir a mi y como ya dijo jawn, los cap comenzaron algo cortos. Y estos capitulos vienen siendo recien una introduccion a nuestro au, donde todo es perfecto a su manera. Espero que les guste   
> Paw~paw


	5. McCree

Lo último que recordaba había sido subirse a la van exhausto de todas las entrevistas y la gente que le rodeaba. Le gustaba estar con la gente, pero esto era excesivo y lo peor de todo es que Jack había dejado caer la bomba.

"¿En realidad quieres retirarte?" Preguntó otra vez Reyes.

"Ya me lo ha preguntado 234 veces, no lo sé, simplemente lo he pensado, ya tenemos cierta edad y quizá tengo ganas de descansar" Le respondió él rubio.

"Reinhardt y Ana tienen cierta edad, pero no por eso lo han dejado".

"No nos metan en sus discusiones" Interrumpió la egipcia "Además si Jack quiere dejarlo está en su derecho".

"Pero somos un equipo, Blackwatch y Overwatch está unido por nosotros" Reyes estaba siento bastante terco.

"Solo lo dices porque extrañarías cojer con Jack cuando quieras" Comente mientras me acomoda bien en el asiento.

"Ingrato, no te saque de agujero que estabas para que me trates así" Respondió Reyes realmente indignado.

"Solo digo la verdad".

Ana se rio, pero interrumpió la discusión de golpe para que no siguiéramos peleando "Jesse ¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche? Jack y Gabe vendrán".

"No tengo ganas de ser la rueda extra".

"Mis hijos estarán".

"Porque me entiendo muy bien con un adolescente y Fareeha estará muy ocupada mandándose mensajes con Angela, no gracias, esta noche saldré de fiesta".

"Tienes 38 año, no puedes salir de fiesta".

"Pruébame".

La verdad no era precisamente su idea de diversión, preferiría estar con amigos y un poco de alcohol, pero era lo que tenía. Angela y Al habían vuelto a Europa para ver a sus respectivos padres, Cortes volvió a los brazos de su esposa y Dante estaría ocupado toda la semana trabajando con un Dj bastante famoso cuyo nombre no recordaba.  
Básicamente estaba solo, pero no lo suficiente para ceder a una cena con los viejos.  
Había escuchado de un bar bastante popular, aparentemente era caro, pero ya vería como se las arregla. Siempre podía abusar un poco de su fama, aunque preferiría ser un tipo normal por esta noche.


	6. Hanzo

Tenía unas horas antes de salir a la vida con Genji así que aprovecho el momento para arreglarse. La verdad Hanzo nunca fue de esos que salía sin bañarse ni sentirse bien consigo mismo, era bastante vanidoso en ese sentido y una prueba de ello eran sus músculos, que pese a no usar ningún tipo de anabólicos o esteroides eran bastante grandes; solo que esta vez puso especial cuidado en todo.   
Quería que su salida al bar fuera lo suficientemente provechosa como para nunca volver a tener que salir, o quizás si le gustase lo haría de nuevo, pero en el fondo lo dudaba. Se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que ese no era un lugar que le agradara, mucho ruido, mucho desorden, le molestaba un poco la gente ebria, sobre todo cuando se ponían odiosos.

Se tomo una ducha larga, no tenía muchos jabones y cosas para el aseo, pero probo el gel de Genji y un poco de jabón de lavanda que estaba ahí hace meses. Se lavo el pelo y acondiciono; y para cuando salió de la ducha ya había pasado media hora.

Su pelo estaba liso totalmente, su piel suave e hidratada; y todo su cuerpo oliendo a una mezcla de lavanda con el erótico aroma del gel de Genji, era casi como frutillas mezcladas con una fruta sensual, que te invadían violentamente las fosas nasales. Genji era realmente un ser promiscuo, pensó Hanzo para sus adentros, pero ahora él lo ayudaba así que al menos ahora no lo juzgaría.

"Veo que te arreglaste" le dijo Genji al verlo salir del cuarto de baño. “Me agrada que te estés tomando esto en serio ¿necesitas ayuda en algo?".

"No realmente, ya me bañé, sequé y perfume. Solo me falta vestirme y tomarme el pelo"

"Anija... Esto no es Japón, no puedes andar con el pelo así, es anticuado"

"¿Entonces me lo dejo liso?"

"¿Realmente quieres que te responda eso?"

"Entonces que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me lo tiña? ¿Qué me haga trenzas? ¿Un afro? Hermanito, no tenemos mucho tiempo creo"

"Tenemos más que el suficiente, solo tienes que estar dispuesto a colaborar"

"No me gusta cómo suena eso"

"A mi si, ¿así que es un trato?"

"Ahh... “Pensó un momento si realmente valía la pena escuchar a su hermano, pero luego de pensarlo termino por aceptar. “Me arrepentiré luego, pero creo que por esta vez te   
hare caso"

"No te arrepentirás anija, acompáñame al baño, y ponte la toalla en el cuello. También necesitaremos una liga. Lo del moño no está del todo mal si te hacemos unos arreglos"

"¿Que me harás?"

"Te hare ver tan bien que hasta el mismísimo Jesse Mccree te comería a besos"

"¿Por qué el? Hay mucha gente linda en este mundo. Además, el no estará ahí, no es como si tuviera un día libre y lo decidiera usar para ir a una fiesta donde yo voy"

"Solo bromeo, no tienes por qué ponerte rojo. Ahora iré por la máquina, no tardo"

"¿! ¿! ¡¿Maquina?!?! ¡¿Genji, el pelo es importantísimo en nuestra herencia japonesa, planeas raparme?!?!?"

"No del todo, será suficiente como para que tus dioses no se enojen"

"También son tus dioses idiotas!"

"Yo también te quiero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez sabemos un poco mas sobre los otros, y prontamente sabremos mas de que es de todos. Quizas hanzo no es el unico que ya no esta en overwatch...  
> Cualquier error en como estan conformados los parrafos es debido a que se perdio un poco el formato y lo arregle a la rapida.   
> <3


	7. D. Va

Había recorrido medio mundo para llegar a donde estaba ahora, comenzó como un pasatiempo, luego una profesión y ahora sería lo que le daría la entrada a la organización más grande en defensa mundial y protección de los derechos humanos y robóticos, Overwatch.

La habían llamado hace unos días, más bien la había llamado el mismo Jack Morrison con un ofrecimiento de un cupo. Los rumores de su retiro se divulgaban por todo el mundo y al parecer era tan real que estaban buscando más gente para la organización. Probablemente no había sido la única en ser llamada, pero sabía en el fondo que ese era su lugar. Ya llevaba mucho siendo parte de las fuerzas especiales de corea y quería un paso más adelante y eso era Overwatch.

Llego al edificio el cual se veía como cualquier otro, no era como se lo imaginaba, pensaba que las bases de Overwatch eran como si estuviera viviendo el futuro en una sala. Pero ahora se encontraba en un edificio antiguo, casi como cualquier otro que había visto. Dio unos pasos más para encontrar un pequeño cubículo donde se encontraba una secretaria concentrada en su computadora.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Hana con la mayor de sus energías posibles a la señorita del cubículo. "Vengo por una entrevista. De seguro le deben haber dich..."

"Segundo piso, la tercera puerta a la derecha del ascensor. Ahí la estarán esperando" Le respondió sin mirarle. Algo así como una respuesta automática

"Gracias... Emm... Voy al ascensor" No hubo respuestas.

Camino hacia la derecha donde estaba la cabina y presiono el botón. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo al hacer contacto, pero suponía que era por el mal estado del edificio. Las puertas se abrieron y entro.

Se quedo observando la gran cantidad de botones que había en el ascensor. Eran casi 100 pisos en total, lo cual era escalofriante porque el edificio apenas de veía de unos 30 o 40.

Cuando termino de apreciar los botones busco donde estaba el piso dos y para su sorpresa no estaba, el botón del piso dos no existía en el ascensor.

"¡Disculpe señorita!" le grito asomando la cabeza desde el ascensor. "No existe el piso dos" pero no le respondió. Apenas termino de hablar sintió como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban de par en par, alcanzando a penas a sacar la cabeza de ahí. Estaba ahora dentro de un ascensor sola, sin saber qué hacer.

Desesperada presiono el botón del micrófono para ver si alguien responde, solo se escuchó estática devuelta.

"Llegar al piso dos, solo hay ascensor" dijo con voz burlona "Esa secretaria era una..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar las puertas se abrieron y un hombre grande que sostiene una lustradora lo esperaba ahí.

"¿Que ocurre señorita?" le pregunto amablemente.

"Ohh, gracias por abrirme, de verdad pensé que no saldría de ahí. Sabe, necesito llegar al piso dos, es urgente, tengo una entrevista importantísima y ya voy algo atrasada".

"Ahhh, una entrevista importante en este edificio. ¿Debe ser de esos locos de Overwatch no es cierto?"

"Si, esos mismos. Aunque... ¿Usted los conoce?"

"Digamos que si, como no conocerlos, son realmente geniales, ¿has visto sus hazañas? Son realmente increíbles. Dicen que Reinhardt es tan alto como una montaña y ha detenido hordas de robots con solo una mano. Que la precisión de Ana Amari es tan buena que podría dispararle a un alfiler a más de 100 metros. Que Jack Morrison no falla ninguna de sus balas y como olvidarnos de Gabriel reyes, el no necesita recargar porque con cada disparo uno cae."

"¿Y tú eres su admirador?"

" Más bien soy alguien importante para ellos, por eso me eligieron. Esta es tu primera prueba"

"¿¡¿Prueba?!? No me dijeron eso, aunque... Tiene sentido, quizás debo descifrar un código para poder llegar al piso dos. ¡Y usted me puede dar la forma!"

"Exactamente, pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mi antes."

"¿Qué cosa? Estoy lista para lo que sea"

"Bueno, pues necesito que lustres todo el piso"

"Espera... ¿Que?"

" ¿Quieres ser una agente de Overwatch?"

"Si... Lo hare en seguida"

Paso bastante rato en el cual Hana Song lustro el piso con la anticuada maquina mientras hablaba con el conserje. Se llevaban bastante bien y hubiera seguido hablando de no ser porque alguien llego.

"¡Reinhardt! ¿Qué te he dicho de las bromas? La chica viene por algo serio"

"Esto es culpa de Jack, en la cito hoy y no ha aparecido por ningún lado."

"Por eso mismo vine aquí. Y tu Ana, no te hagas la desentendida, desde aquí puedo saber que eres tú la que se serie"

"Es que es adorable, acepto ayudar sin ningún problema, lo hace mejor incluso que Jesse".

"Son unas horribles personas. Pero creo que le debemos una disculpa a Hana."

Hana se encontraba paralizada, no esperaba esto ni mucho menos que fuera así. Estaba con Ana, Reinhardt y Gabriel Reyes en la misma sala, los más altos en la cadena de Overwatch.

"Soy Gabriel Reyes, director de Blackwatch, le pido una disculpa Hana Song. Hubo una confusión en las fechas, la entrevista no la podrá realizar Jack ni yo, tenemos a alguien que te ayudara adentro en el piso dos."

"Hola... Es un gusto señor reyes... Digo... Piso dos, entrevista, entiendo que Morrison y usted están ocupados"

"No es necesario la formalidad, llámame Jack por el momento, estamos fuera de horas de trabajo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Si… ¿por qué no hay piso dos?"

"Ahh, eso... Entre nosotros, nunca mandes a Reinhardt de compras. Escogió ese para poder hacer la broma, hubieras visto la cara de McCree cuando se lo hizo a él. Ven conmigo, es el piso 3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus porque... nose, me dio la gana.  
> Que tengan una linda semana


	8. Genji

No se podía negar que ambos habían nacido con un encanto natural, tenían rasgos finos y bellos. El por lo menos era bastante popular entre hombres y mujeres, aunque a diferencia de lo que pensaba su hermano el no acostaba con una persona diferente cada noche.

  
Su hermano por su parte tenía ese encanto potenciado por su físico, no era raro que la gente se diera vuelta a verlo pasar, pero naturalmente él los ignoraba siempre.  
"No cortes tanto" Se quejo su hermano mientras pasaba la máquina por los costados.

  
"No te preocupes tanto, se lo que hago, me he cortado el pelo solo desde hace años" Le comentó para que se relajara.  
"Eso no me tranquiliza".

  
"Debería raparte por ese comentario".

  
Continuo cortando hasta que le pareció suficiente, en tantos años este era el cambio más radical que había tenido, muy diferente a el mismo, que había tenido cada etapa en cualquier estilo.

Le limpio de los restos de los cabellos y lo dejó libre de cualquier otro corte "¿Estás listo para salir?".

  
"Si".  
"Esperaba un poco más de ánimo".

  
"Me emociona, solo que estoy nervioso, no he salido en años".

  
"Lo se, pero todo estará bien".

  
Tomaron un taxi para llegar al bar, conoció el lugar cuando tocó por dos semanas en reemplazo de la banda de la casa. Fueron dos semanas espectaculares en las que había juntado un montón de dinero y había conocido gente bastante interesante, en especial el hombre que dejaba entrar a la gente.

  
Bastó con un saludo para que el hombre les abriera la puerta, muchos se quejaron en la larga fila, pero a él le importaba bastante poco, Hanzo por su lado parecía un poco avergonzado del privilegio, solo que no se quejó de poder entrar de inmediato.

  
"Genji ¿A donde vas?" Le preguntó su hermano al ver que se alejaba de él.

  
"A beber, conocer gente, deberías probarlo" Al decir eso le sonrió.

  
"Pensé que me ayudarías".

  
"Lo haré, no apartaré la vista de ti, si hay un problema vendré en tu rescate, pero el contacto lo tienes que hacer tu".

  
Lo acepto, pero no parecía contento con ello. La verdad es que no se preocupaba mucho por su hermano, no era un niño que no supiera lo que quería o que no pudiera decir que no.

  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una mujer se le acercó para hablar, aunque esta fue rápidamente rechazada.

  
"Genji" Le saludó el encargado del bar.

  
"Hola ¿Cuánto tiempo?".

  
"Bastante ¿Disfrutando tu día libre?".

  
"Si, mi hermano por fin salió de su cueva".

  
"¿Tu hermano?".

  
"Si, busca al chico japonés caliente aparte de mi".

  
"Creo que lo veo, no está mal".

  
"Lo sé, no tardará en encontrar a alguien".

  
"Pues yo diría que está más bien aterrado, quizá deberías presentarle a alguien, una persona que no lo intimida tanto”.

  
Miró a su hermano que esta vez rechazaba a un muy buen partido, no se veía cómodo y parecía querer irse de ahí.

  
Se levantó de la barra para llegar a su hermano antes de que golpeara a alguien.

  
"¿Cómo está todo?".

  
"Bastante mal" Respondió algo deprimido.

  
"Mira ¿Por qué no hablas con alguien? Sin intenciones de nada, sólo hablar".

  
"¿Y con quién quieres que hable?".

  
"Déjame pensar" Recorrió la mirada por todo el lugar buscando a alguien, debía evitar los grupos grandes, y la gente que evidentemente quería alguien para cojer.

  
Entonces noto un hombre sentado en una de las mesas, junto con una niña muy joven para estar ahí, aunque pocos lo notaron con la apariencia del mayor. Vestía con una especie de manta que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo, unos pantalones vaqueros, botas, espuelas y para terminar el conjunto un gorro "¿Por que no hablas con el?".

  
"¿Con el?".

  
"Parece un tipo simpático, además un hombre que se viste así no te juzgará, habla con él y si no funciona despídete amablemente".

  
"Está bien".

  
"Suerte".


	9. Mccree

"Ellos son los irresponsables" Se quejó a la mujer en la pantalla "Siempre me hacen lo mismo, Angi".

  
"No siempre, tú también te sales con la tuya" Le respondió riéndose, aunque parecía mucho más interesada en rellenar los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

  
"Si, pero hoy quería salir temprano y no puedo porque ese par quiere salir a darse besitos".

  
"Si tuvieras a alguien también te gustaría darte besitos".

  
"Pero no le dejaría mi trabajo a otros".

  
"Tampoco es tan horrible, solo tienes que hablar con la nueva agente y todo estará listo".

  
Entonces tocaron la puerta con cuidado "Pase" Respondió "Debo irme mi ángel, debe ser ella".

  
"Adiós Jesse".

  
Una niña entró por la puerta con una expresión nerviosa, había leído su informe en cuanto le dijeron que haría la entrevista. Hana Song una de las principales agentes de Corea del Sur, que había sido invitada a unirse a overwatch a la corta edad de 19 años.

  
"Buenos tardes" Le saludo antes de notar que justo detrás de ella venía Reyes con una sonrisa demasiado grande "Veo que solucionaste tu problema con Jack".

  
"No del todo, pero tuvimos una buena charla" Comentó con una actitud orgullosa.

  
"Charla le dicen ahora".

  
"Como sea, espero que puedas encargarte de la señorita Song".

  
"Vete ya, que se nota que quieres volver a los brazos de tu rubio".

  
"Eres un ingrato, pero no lo negaré" Tras decir eso se despidió y se fue a la oficina del comandante, donde esté seguramente lo estaría esperando.

  
"Entonces, señorita Song puede tomar asiento" Le señalo la silla que estaba frente a él.

  
"Entendido señor Mccree" Respondió diligentemente.

  
"Por favor no, con Jesse o Mccree está bien, lo de señor no me queda".

  
"Entendido".

  
"Dime ¿Conoces bien overwatch?".

  
"Si, se todo de él desde que soy una niña".

  
"¿Sabes lo que implica estar en overwatch?".

"Si".

  
"¿Sabes que overwatch es una organización tan grande que todos los gobiernos nos tienen en la mira?".

  
"Si...".

  
"¿Que nos tienen con una soga en el cuello que podría destituir y juzgar a cualquiera que rompa estas reglas?".

  
"...".

  
"¿Sabes quienes rompen estas reglas?".

  
"No lo sé".

  
"Los que están dispuesto a todo, gente como Jack, Gabe, Ana o Reinhardt, que les preocupa más la vida de alguien que que su posición, eso es overwatch, esos son los valores de overwatch ¿Crees estar al nivel?".

  
"Si" Esta vez volvió a responder con entusiasmo.

  
"Me alegro que pienses así " Tomó una carpeta que contenía su credencial y otros papeles "Ten esto, te esperamos el lunes para comenzar tu nivelación con los otros agentes, aunque con ver tu información puedo decir que no lo vas a necesitar mucho".

  
"¿Eso es todo? Pensé que me harían una entrevista o algo así".

  
"No mandamos a llamar gente que no estemos seguros que será útil, solo quería que supieras lo que implica estar aquí".

  
"Muchas gracias".

  
"Gracias a ti, ahora sí me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer".

  
La joven asintió para luego irse de la sala, se veía como una buena chica, solo necesitaba un poco más de personalidad para encajar en el lugar, pero eso se podía formar.

  
Se fue a los camarines con su bolso con ropa normal, su fiel ropa de vaquero, con la que realmente se sentía cómodo incluso más que su uniforme de blackwatch.

  
Bajó al subterráneo para sacar su motocicleta, la llevó hasta fuera antes de ponerse el casco, pero justo antes de arreglarse noto que la jovencita con la que había hablado recién se veía perdida.

  
"Señorita Song" Le llamó.

  
Ella se dio vuelto y lo miro un poco asustada "¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?".

  
"Acabamos de hablar".

  
"¿Mccree?".

  
"El mismo".

  
"No puede ser ¿Por que lleva esa ropa? ¿Es parte de una misión?".

  
"No, solamente soy yo, me gusta vestir así".

  
"No me lo imaginaba ¿A donde va?".

  
Le agradó mucho que no insistiera en el tema así que le respondió "A un bar".

  
"¿Puedo ir?".

  
"¿Disculpa?".

  
"Es que aún no puedo ir a mi hotel y realmente me aburro".

  
"Está bien, sube".

  
"¿A tu motocicleta?".

  
"¿A donde más?".

  
Le entregó el segundo casco para que se subiera a la motocicleta, el lugar no estaba tan lejos y tampoco le costó mucho entrar, no cuando él era Jesse Mccree.  
"¿Y qué haremos?".

  
"Beber y hablar".

  
"Pensé qué harías algo más".

  
"Deja que las cosas se muevan lentamente".


	10. Hanzo

Estaba decidido ahora, lo había visto a la distancia hablando con la chica. No se veían como pareja exactamente, se veían alegres y a la distancia escuchaba la voz del hombre. Camino directamente hacia a él, con paso firme, esta vez lo haria y no se quedaria atras. A medio camino y abstraído en sus pensamientos, chocó con un hombre que venía en otra dirección.

“ Perdon, no vi que estabas ahí” le dijo el hombre limpiando un poco la polera.

“No es nesesario, fue mi culpa” se disculpó ”Estaba pensando en otras cosas y no me fije donde iba”. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, era realmente incómodo, tanto que Hanzo estaba comenzando a moverse pero el hombre lo detuvo.

“Mi nombre es Anders, y quiero recompensarte. Esa polera era realmente linda, por suerte creo que el martini no mancha. Ven, déjame invitarte a un trago.” Le sonreía amablemente a Hanzo, estaba tratando de no mirar como se traslucía su polera con el líquido, pero sus ojos se caían y volvían a subir rápidamente.

“Emmm... Es que yo iba”. No pudo terminar de decir porque anders lo interrumpió.

“Insisto, no aceptaré un no como respuesta”. Le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la misma barra donde estaba el hombre con la chica.

“Quiero un margarita y... ¿Que te gusta tomar?” Le pregunto mientras el bartender servía su copa.

“Sake, pero dudo que tengan algo asi... Dame uno igual al tuyo”. Su voz sonaba insegura, no estaba para nada cómodo.

“Deme dos margarita entonces” Se acercó más al bartender”. Uno para mi y el otro para mi futuro novio.

Las palabras "futuro novio" lo dejaron tieso, con una expresión desesperada, estaba realmente incomodo, queria salir corriendo de ese bar y lejos de ese hombre horrible. Sólo logró darle una sonrisa nerviosa y dio un trago de la copa que le sirvieron. Era la cosa más mala que había probado en mucho tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a que si tomaba alcohol quería sentirlo, no necesitaba de esas bebidas para embriagarse, el no era débil.

“Y cuentame de ti ¿Que te gusta hacer lindo?” Tomó un sorbo de su margarita, en su cara se notaba que realmente le gustaba esa bebida.

“Soy empresario de una multinacional, quizas haz escuchado hablar de ella, es de japón y se llama...” Nuevamente no alcanzo a terminar.

“Que interesante, un empresario aqui como tu. Creo que me he sacado la lotería, no todos los días se encuentra un hombre tan guapo por aquí solo.”

“Si... Sabes, tengo cosas que hacer, ha sido un placer pero debo irme”.

“¿Irte? Pero si aun no terminas tu copa, vamos la noche es joven”.

Comenzaba a enfurecer por dentro pero no quería actuar violento, estaba siendo lo más tolerante. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado buscando a su hermano, de pasada logró ver que la señorita y el hombre de al lado los miraban. Casi logró verle la cara pero este volteó y dio un largo sorbo a lo que creía era bourbon.  
“En serio, debo irme. Ha sido un gusto, si quieres me das tu numero y te llamo”.

“No soy tonto, me gusta asegurar lo mio, que tal si te acompaño y nos vamos a un poco más cómodo” sus manos se acercaron al pecho de hanzo el cual comenzaba a enojarse.

“¡No!” Lo espeto tomándole la mano y bajandosela. Le apretó con fuerza y pudo ver su cara de sorpresa y dolor. Se la soltó unos segundos después, recordaba que le prometio a   
genji no meterse en problemas, no al menos en este bar. “Perdon si te lastime, no quiero y es hora de irme”.

“Es una lastima, esas manos son bastante fuerte, me hubiese gustado que las usaras mas en mi ¿Sabes? Me gustan los cariños brutos” Esta vez su mano se acercó a su trasero. Hanzo estaba listo para darle un golpe hasta que de un momento a otro una señorita apareció por la espalda y lo abrazo.

“¡Amor! No te había visto” Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. “¿Quien es tu amigo el de aquí?”

“¡¿¡¿Que carajo?!?! No me dijiste que tenías pareja ¡Te invite un trago! Mas te vale pagarme este y los que me botaste. ¡Perdí una buena presa por venir por tus pechos! - le gritó anders enojadisimo. Hanzo no se dejaría estar, estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza si era necesario.

“Te dije que no quería, no te pagaré nada. No estoy interesado en ti, y los margaritas son horribles, no se como gastas dinero en ellos”. Levantó su voz bastante, el bartender los miro de reojo. Estaba preparado para llamar a los guardias.

“Te crees muy fuerte chico lindo ¿Que tal si te rompo el culo? ¡Me pagas o te ira mal!” Anders se estaba parando, la mujer parecía no querer moverse, pero Hanzo estaba listo para todo.

“¿Pasa algo primita?” Preguntó un hombre alto, que acababa de llegar detrás de Anders.

“Nada realmente, el señor anders ya se iba. Es un sujeto agradable ¿o no mi amor?” Le dijo mirando a Hanzo.

“Se podría decir así…” Fue lo único que pudo decir. Anders se fue caminando a regañadientes, pisando con fuerza y moviéndose hacia otro sector del bar.

“¿Y como te llamas?” Preguntó el hombre. “Perdon si te incomode con lo de Hana, pero no quería llegar yo y decirte que soy tu novio para ayudarte. Es la peor manera de coquetearle a alguien”.

“Ni que lo digas, ese tipo pensó que con invitarme a un trago podía llamarme novio. Es un real imbécil”. Se rio levemente, ya se sentía bastante más cómodo. “Soy Hanzo Shimada, y les doy las gracias a los dos. Ese tipo me estaba acosando y no quería romperle la cara.

“Era un enclenque, no hubieses tenido problemas aunque en este bar... Quizás hubieses terminado afuera, los guardias son bastante estrictos”

“Prefería eso a que me tocara. Y... ¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Jesse M…” Le dijo algo dudoso. “Jesse Callahan” Terminó de completar.

“Un gusto Señor Callahan”

“Dime jesse, no me gustan las formalidades”.

“Bueno Jesse… ¿De por casualidad no te gustan los margarita?”

“Si quisiera tomar algo asi pediria un zumo de limón”.

“¿Entonces que tomas?”

“Whisky, bourbon, ron; la verdad cualquier destilado”.

“¿Y tu Hana?”

“Un daikiri”

“Dame dos bourbon y un daikiri. Quiero darles las gracias de alguna forma”.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que este es un rol entre Inky y yo, ambos disfrutamos bastante de escribir así que decidimos que debíamos publicarlo.  
> Nuestro nombre alternativo de este fic es Au todo es perfecto, ya entenderan porque.  
> Esperamos que les guste.


End file.
